Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{q}{7} \times \dfrac{8}{5q}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ q \times 8 } { 7 \times 5q}$ $t = \dfrac{8q}{35q}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{8}{35}$